CARTA A MI ESTRELLA
by SELENE 333
Summary: Que pasa cuando seiya se da cuenta muy tarde q perdio al amor x el simple hecho de negarse a reconocer lo q sentia.


**CARTA A MI ESTRELLA**

 **CHICAS ESTOY TRATANDO DE VOLVER A MIS PROYECTOS PARA NO DEJARLOS INCONCLUSOS DE ANTEMANO DISCULPENME POR DESAPARECERM PERO MI INSPIRACION SE FUE DE PASEO POR LARGO TIEMPO Y SOLO M LA HE PASADO LEYENDO FIC Y GRACIAS A LA LECTURA ME HA LLEGADO POCO A POCO LA INSPIRACION QUIERO AGRADECERLE A MI AMIGA KARUMI POR RESPONDER A MIS RW ( SE Q T MOLESTO KAR PERO ME MOTIVAS SIN QUERER CON TUS FIC Y M MANTINES A LA ESPECTATIVA SIEMPRE), Y USAKO CON LOS SEÑORES DEL MENAGE PUES Q NI SE DIGA JIJIJ, SYL GRACIAS TAMBIEN ATI POR AYUDARME A SUBIR MI PRIMERA HISTORIA. ;)**

 **ANTE TODO LOS PERSONAJES NO M PERTENECEN SINO MAS BIEN A NUESTRA GRAN ESCRITORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORIA, SE Q ME VAN A MARTAR LAS DEL TEAM CHIBA PERO ES Q NO ME RESISTI A ESCRIBIR DE SEIYA Y SERENA D POR SI AGRADEZCANSELO A DIANA PATRICIA DE KOU Q CON SU HISTORIA M INSPIRO PARA ESCRIBIR D LOS DOS. SIN MAS RODEO LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA, DEJEN SUS RW O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA. BESOS.**

* * *

Una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules estaba sentada en una de las sillas de su habitación no sabía cómo escribirle a la única persona q la ha comprendido y la ha hecho reír cuando las personas q la rodeaban no se daban cuenta de su inmensa tristeza porq? Sencillamente no le gusta estar solo aunque a veces se aferra a la soledad.

No puede ser, como voy a escribirle algo si ni siquiera sé cómo empezar.- menciono la rubia con desesperación

porq rayos mejor no le llamo y m evito escribir, soy muy mala escribiendo.- seguía diciendo.

Eso no y después comienza con la preguntas y yo no sabría q decirle q dilema mejor me relajo un poco para ver q puedo hacer.- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su balcón mirando la luna, cada vez q lo hacía se sentía bien relajada y sin ninguna preocupación de repente la vio una estrella fugaz surcaba los cielos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser fuerte para vencer cualquier obstáculo q la vida le presentara, se la paso mirando el firmamento cuando ya tenía q escribirle, volvió a su silla y comenzó la carta.

 _ **Para: seiya kou**_

 _ **De: serena tsukino "tu princesa"**_

 _Estimado Amigo:_

 _Se q t parecerá extraño q t escriba una carta sabiendo q contamos con tecnología suficiente para escribirte algo simple y sencillo, pero sabes bien q no me agradan las cosas frías y sin sentido por eso decidí escribirte esta carta, espero entiendas mis razones d hacerlo por este medio._

 _Desde el día q t conocí m pareciste la personas más tranquila del mundo todo galante y apuesto se q nunca t preste tanta atención pero tú siempre m molestabas y al fin de cuentas me diste un empujón para ver lo q yo no quería ver; y era q yo t amaba, t amaba tanto, t volviste una de las personas más importantes d mi vida t colaste en mis huesos y sin quererlo t hiciste un espacio permanente en mi corazón, todavía recuerdo esa primera cita q tuvimos en aquel salón d baile en el cual pensé q m besarías y los nervios m delataban pero estabas jugando conmigo eras solo mi amigo pero después d eso nos volvimos novios, t las ingeniaste para pedírmelo en mi parque favorito el numero 10, fue la tarde mas maravillosa q puedo recordar, tus labios sabor a chocolate m deleitaron y se quedaron impresos en mi, se q estoy rememorando el pasado pero es la forma en q t puedo decir lo q te tengo q confesar._

 _Desde allí nos veíamos cada vez q podíamos pero ese sentimiento nunca se perdió evoluciono éramos tan felices en nuestra burbuja y hasta matrimonio m propusiste , teníamos tantos planes tantos sueños en conjunto q no se pudieron completar porq apareció kakyuu tu ex novia y supiste q serias papa, m alegre x ti pero sentí q t perdía cada vez q mencionabas a ese inocente bebe, sentí q ya no m pertenecerías por completo a mi, evitábamos el tema pero un buen dia decidiste terminar conmigo, la razón era q no querías q yo m sintiera mal x la situación q estabas viviendo pero aun asi m hiciste tanto daño cuando m dejaste, m sentí fatal, t amaba y siempre t dije q pasara lo q pasara siempre estarías en mi corazón y asi fue, mi tristeza era evidente para mis amigos y amigas ya casi no sonreía pero un buen dia drew, taiki, Nicolás y malachite me invitaron al parque donde fuimos felices y allí en un mar d lagrimas llore como una bebe en los brazos de drew mientras el resto m consolaba, las chicas también hicieron lo propio diciendo q todo saldría bien y q si no eras tu en un futuro seria alguien mas, aun asi t seguía viendo ya q trabajábamos al igual q todos en la misma institución t encontraba y hablábamos d trivialidades sin tocar ciertos temas, con el tiempo se nos hizo preciso estar aunq sea cerca para sentirnos bien mutuamente; encontramos parejas diferentes pero aun asi perdiste a tu hijo, un niño q no tenia la culpa de nada sin embargo vi tu tristeza y tu dolor aunq no lo dijeras se q sufrias pero aun asi seguiste adelant igual q yo, pero t alejaste a otro lugar a trabajar pero seguimos escribiéndonos, sabiendo de cada uno y lo q transcurría en nuestro dia a dia nuestras parejas resultaron no valorarnos pero nos teníamos mutuamente para apoyarnos._

 _Hasta hoy q han pasado 6 años y no olvido lo q t dije q siempre ocuparias un lugar en mi corazón y asi ha sido hasta hoy cuando mi ultimo noviazgo ha terminado y q he llorado tanto y he estado triste y sola, m dices q debo seguir adelant sin q nadie este a mi lado porq no es necesario tener un hombre a lado para ser feliz y tienes razón mientras m tenga yo misma sere feliz pero también dijiste q m faltaba mucho mundo, hoy t digo q descubri lo q m hacia estar triste y eso es q t amo mi estrella fugaz, t amo por ese amor q según yo había terminado pero ,sigue latente en mi, sigue vigente lo descubri hace 3 dias cuando lloraba por mi desdicha en el amor y t recordé y sin querer de mis labios brotaron las palabras mas maravillosas q nunca pensé decir y es **Te Amo** Mi Estrella Fugaz, por q simplemente fuste tu con tu carácter despreocupado con ese aire de libertad, fuiste y eres como mi luz en medio de mi oscuridad pero tu me dijiste q nunca podríamos volver por q aunq lo quisiéramos ya no podríamos, por la sencilla razón d q nos lastimaríamos._

 _Lo entendí, créeme q t entendí aunq se me cortaron las palabras y sonreí, disimule q no m afectaba pero fue mentira, t amo y eso no lo cambia nadie, en el corazón no se manda y se q haz sufrido bastante y no sabes como volver a ser mi estrella, esa q yo conocí y aquella q a veces extrañe , pero sabes no soy tan orgullosa como tu mi estrella, por q yo también he sufrido y me han decepcionado pero sigo en pie no como la misma d siempre q va de ingenua, pero si con un grado de cautela nada mas, en cambio tu estas tan roto q aunq he tratado de recuperar los pedazos de lo q fuiste nunca podre unirlos todos por eso es q tu m dijiste q no podíamos volver, he tratado por todos los medias de hacerlo pero no he podido._

 _y s¡ , m he rendido, esta vez tuviste razón haz ganado, como bien lo predijiste q no podría devolverte, pero ten en cuenta q tu también haz perdido de una manera distinta, por q yo t amo y eso no va a cambiar, solo t escribí para decírtelo x q en unas horas ya no estaré, me habré ido a buscar mi camino lejos d ti, m haz d llamar cobarde para no decírtelo d frente pero es mejor no herirnos mas de lo q ya nos hemos herido, talvez cambie en algo esta carta pero no estaré para verlo, pero lo único q t digo mi vida, es q seas feliz aunq sea lejos d mi._

 _Nuestro tiempo no fue este, pero este amor nunca morirá porque en el tiempo perdurara, algún dia en otro tiempo nos encontraremos y talvez allí si podremos estar juntos, solo se feliz mi querida estrella, porque tu princesa buscara su camino y será fuerte muy fuerte para afrontar lo q la vida le depare, solo recuerda que te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad._

 ** _"Mi estrella,_**

 ** _Mi Luz,_**

 ** _se feliz"_**

Serena leyó y releyó la carta q tenia entre sus manos pero no evito q de sus ojos se derramaran lágrimas y mas lagrimas, guardo la carta y la dejo junto a un llavero de osito , en la mañana todo cambiaria al momento de subir a aquel avión., trato de dormir pero el sueño no llegaba a sus 28 años siempre tardaba en dormir pero cambiaria se aseguraría de ello y durmió , poco pero lo hizo .

a la mañana siguiente ya estaba sus valijas listas y estaba terminando de arreglase agarro la carta y el llavero le dio una mirada mas al cuarto q siempre fue suyo tratando de imaginar cuando volveria.

Ella bajaba las escaleras cuando su madre le hablo

Estas lista hija- menciona la mujer

Si madre, t extrañare lo sabes verdad.- menciono la rubia

Lo se cariño, pero es tu decisión el q t vallas

Tengo q hacerlo madre debo empezar a vivir y tengo q darm un respiro, talvez dentro de un año cuando vuelva todo será mejor, pero no creas q no t llamare, se q papa esta enojado por q m voy, pero dile q le quiero y q le extrañare un monton.

Lo hare hija, cuídate y no t olvides de llamar

Claro madre, por cierto , me harías el favor de entregarle esto a seiya

Pero por q no se lo diste tu personalmente hija

El esta de viaje madre y justo hoy regresa, se q vendrá a verme por eso quiero q le entregues la carta.

Deberías haberle dicho q t ibas hoy para q adelantara el viaje y t encontrara

No madre no tendría el valor para irme si le veo

Su madre comprendio q tal vez aquel joven q fue su ex era uno de los motivos por q quería irse , - ve hija lo hare le entregare tu carta

Gracias madre, me voy el taxi me espera.

Y asi la rubia subio al taxi viendo como se alejaba de su casa y de la ciudad q le vio nacer para buscarse a si misma entre tanta bruma q la oprimía, mientras en una modesta casa llegaba un pelinegro alegre.

Hijo llegaste tan pronto.- decía una pelinegra bien parecida

El joven se aerco a su madre y le beso la frente.- voy a comenzar a pensar q a neherenia kou no le agrada la presencia de su hijo mayor

No digas eso querido es solo q m extraña verte a penas son las 10 de la mañana y tu vuelo llegaba a las 12

Es q no resisti estar sin ustedes decía el pelinegro

Si no t conociera seiya kou pensaría q es cierto pero como t conozco se q algo t motivo a venir antes.

Ganas madre .- dijo seiya.- es q no m resisti a contarle como me fue a serena

Sabes hijo creo q esa muchacha esta enamorada de ti por q no se dan otra oportunidad y vuelven.

Eso no podrá ser madre.- dijo seiya en tono serio

Pero por q, no lo entiendo

Somos muy distintos además hemos sufrido y sufrimos cuando nos separamos, la primera vez le hice daño sin pensarlo pero ella es feliz eso m tranquiliza por q yo no podría darle el amor q ella merece

Pero hijo ella t ama , si vieras como t mira le brillan los ojos cuando t ve .- decía neherenia

T haz equivocado madre ella no m ama y mejor la voy a visitar de seguro como es sábado no trabaja y esta todavía dormida.

Pues q mas quisiera yo hijo, pero quiero q me respondas algo sinceramente

Esta bien madre.

Por q si no la amas ,cada vez q t ausentas y regresas, lo primero q haces es correr a su casa y hablar con ella o cuando sonríes cada vez q no has ido de vista y vez tu teléfono saturado de sus llamadas o cuando t llama solo para preguntart como t fue, a ti se t ilumina el rostro, y antes q digas algo mejor piénsalo y ve con ella.

El pelinegro salio pensativo de su casa su madre tenia razón por q se aferraba tanto a ella si amor no le podía ofrecer, camino sin cesar hasta q llego a la casa de la rubia,

Mientras en el aeropuerto la rubia subia a su avión desde q mencionaron su vuelo y solo ella sabia su destino eran las 11 cuando ella embarcaba se acomodo en el asiento y suspiro mirando x la ventanilla del avión.

Un dia nos veremos de nuevo mi estrella y espero q seas feliz por q yo también buscare serlo para no herirme mas con este amor, se q lo lograre por q tu me enseñaste a quererme.

Mientras un pelinegro toco a la puerta y esta se abrió.

Buenos días señora ikuko esta serena

No seiya ella se fue.

En ese caso la esperare , tardara mucho.

Mejor pasa.- le dijo ikuko y el moreno ingreso y se sento en el sofá mientras ikuko regresaba con algo en las manos.

Serena m dijo q te diera esto antes de marcharse.- dijo ikuko entregándole el sobre.

Pero donde fue.- menciono el pelinegro con cierto temor

No lo se seiya ella solo decidió irse para encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa nunca nos dijo donde iba y tampoco dejo q la despidiéramos en el aeropuerto y la entiendo.

Es mejor q me retire, dijo un cabisbajo seiya

Ikuko solo le miraba con pena.

El pelinegro se dirigió al parque numero 10 preguntándose como no se despidió ella d el acaso era tan egoísta como para hacerle padecer asi, era una cobarde por no darle la cara y decirle lo q le afectaba tanto como para irse de japon. Se sentó y miro el sobre q tenia entre sus manos . abrió el sobre y se encontró con la caligrafía de la rubia.

Empezó a leer un poco enojado con la rubia pero mientras leia su rostro iba tomando matices diferentes tardo tanto en leerla por q tenia un nudo en la garganta q le impedía decir algo al respecto, hasta q la termino de leer comprendió q ella tenia razón, algo si cambiaria cuando leyera la carta pero seria demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

El daño estaba hecho, sin querer recordó cada una de las veces q estuvo con la rubia, sus risas su rostro cuando le miraba lo triste q se ponía y lloraba entre sus brazos sin decirle porq lloraba, ahora entendía q ella le seguía amando y el como un tonto se negó a demostrarle q el también le amaba por eso había cambiado al leer la carta ella al final le había cambiado y es mentira q el gana , mas bien perdió lo mas valioso q tenia, perdió a su princesa , perdió ese sol y esa sonrisa q le brindaba solo ella .

No pudo mas y lloro y como si el cielo lo acompañase llovio demostrando q estaba con el y de sus labios también brotaron esas palabras q nunca le dijo a la rubia.

También t amo mi princesa

TE AMO TANTO SERENA TSUKINO. Grito hasta q su voz fue un sollozo q murió con el sonido de la lluvia en aquella banca del parque numero 10 donde una vez fue feliz.

* * *

 **MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR, SI LO HACEN NO PODRE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR.**

 **SI QUIEREN Q HAYA CONTINUACION DÍGANMELO SABER, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS.**

 **EN SI LA HISTORIA ES UNA PARTE DE LO Q ME ESTABA PASANDO Y SI QUIEREN Q LA CONTINUE TENDRAN Q ESPERAR UN AÑO PARA SABER Q PASA Y TAL VEZ ENCUENTRE A MI QUERIDO DARIEN EN EL PROCESO, SE LO DEJAMOS A LAS CASUALIDADES O AL DESTINO , QUIEN SABE A CIENCIA CIERTA LO Q PASE EN UN AÑO.**

 **BESOS SE LAS QUIERE UN MONTÓN.**

 **PD: KARUMI, ES EL ONE-SHOT MAS LARGO Q HE HECHO.**

 **ATT.**

 **SELENE 333**


End file.
